Timeline (Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet)
Timeline for Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet :Things may change overtime as the series progresses. 1951 April 14th * Cyrus Temple was born. 1953 July 3rd * Julius Little was born in Stilwater. 1955 September 27th * Benjamin King was born in Stilwater, Sunnyvale Gardens. 1965 November 17th * Killbane was born. 1968 December 10th * Oleg Kirrlov was born in Russia, Moscow. 1980 January 27th * Asha Odekar was born in England. June 18th * Johnny Gat was born in Stilwater, Saints Row 1981 October 30th * Carlos Mendoza was born. 1982 May 9th * Aisha was born in Stilwater, Saints Row. June 1st * Bob Wilson was born in Stilwater. 1983 August 28th * Pierce Washington was born in Stilwater. 1986 December 19th * Viola DeWynter was born. 1988 January 31st * Kinzie Kensington was born in Steelport. 1992 March 9th * Shaundi was born in Stilwater. 1998 February 19th * Matt Miller was born in England, London. 2006 * Ultor starts out as a clothing company. January * Saints Row begins: The 3rd Street Saints are founded by Julius little. Around January-March * Lin was killed by William Sharp. * The Westside Rollerz was defeated and their leaders (William Sharp and Joseph Price) were killed. * The Los Carnales was defeated and their leaders (Hector Lopez and Angelo Lopez) were killed. * The Vice Kings was defeated and their leaders (Big Tony, Warren Williams and Tanya Winters) were killed. * Benjamin King leaves Stilwater. March 27 * Saints Row ends: The Protagonist is put into a coma. Between 2006-2011 * Benjamin King writes Regicide and becomes one of the best selling books. 2009 February 7th * Johnny Gat was arrested for trying to kill Troy Bradshaw. 2011 March 9th * Saints Row 2 begins: The Protagonist escapes from Prison with Carlos. March 10th * The Protagonist and Johnny Gat revive the 3rd Street Saints. * Shaundi, Pierce Washington and Carlos was recruited. * The Purgatory is established as the Saints HQ. Around March-August * The Sons of Samedi was defeated and their leaders (Veteran Child, Mr Sunshine and The General) were killed. * Aisha was killed by Jyunichi. * The Ronin was defeated and their leaders (Shogo Akuji, Jyunichi and Kazuo Akuji) were killed. * Carlos was mercy killed by The Protagonist after the Brotherhood fatality injures him. * The Brotherhood was defeated and their leader (Maero and his girlfriend Jessica) were killed. September-November * Saints Row 2 ends (Main Story): Dane Vogel was killed. * Ultor's secrets get's exposed. * Dex goes into hiding. December * The Saints enter a business relationship with Ultor. 2012 March 4th * The Saints become public icons and some members members change their appearance. May 9th * Shaundi get's her own dating show called "I wanna sleep with Shaundi", and begins development. May 16th * Phillipe Loren hires Matt Miller and Killbane into the Syndicate. July 7th * Matt Miller foils an assassination attempt by Asha Odekar on Phillipe Loren in Cario. August 1st * Shaundi's dating show "I wanna sleep with Shaundi" debuts. October 12th * Planet Saints clothing stores open. 2013 February * Kinzie Kensington is fired from the FBI due to Matt Miller exposing Kinzie being into kink and framing her for selling secrets to terrorists. August 8th * Pierce Washington starts up his music career. September 9th 18:59 * Saints Row: The Third begins: The Protagonist, Johnny Gat, Shaundi and Josh Birk attack the Syndicate bank in Stillwater, only to be arrested (with Josh Birk escaping). September 10th 02:24 * The Saints meet with Phillipe Loren, Viola DeWynter and Kiki Dewynter. The Protagonist and Shaundi escape, leaving Johnny Gat to apparently die (although Zinyak would abduct him and leave a fake body behind to trick Loren and the others). September 10th 02:44 * The Protagonist and Shaundi land in Steelport, leaving them to rob the National Guard Armoury and escape with weapons and a bomb. Mid September * The Protagonist and Pierce Washington goes to visit Rim Jobs and Planet Saints, and were attacked by the Morningstar. * The Saints attack a Morningstar Penthouse and claim it as their Steelport HQ. Late September * The Protagonist, Pierce Washington and Shaundi attack Powder, and discovers the locations of Phillipe Loren. * Oleg Kirrlov is recruited into the Saints and Phillipe Loren is killed by the Saints. * The Saints funeral for Johnny Gat was ruined and the Hughes Memorial Bridge was destroyed by Killbane and the Luchadores, destroying the Syndicate's relationship with Monica Hughes. * Kinzie Kensington, Zimos and Angel De LaMuerte into the Saints. * Killbane takes control of the Syndicate. October * Kiki Dewynter was killed by Killbane. * Safeword would be captured by the Saints and Viola DeWynter would defect to the Saints, leaving the Morningstar defeated. * STAG begins their occupation in Steelport. * Matt Miller foils an assassination attempt by Shaundi and The Protagonist on Killbane. November * The Deckers were defeated and Matt Miller escapes from Steelport. * Josh Birk gets captured by and defects to the Saints. * The Saints HQ get's attacked and left badly damaged. December 3rd * Shaundi is captured by STAG, leaving The Protagonist (disguised as Cyrus Temple) with Pierce Washington and Viola DeWynter to infiltrate the STAG aircraft carrier, the Thermopylae and save her. * The Thermopylae was destroyed and left STAG reeling with no main base. December 4th * Cyrus Temple enacts Martial Law and locks down Downtown Steelport. December 4th-20th * Apparice Island is contaminated and investigated with Zombies. * Killbane is challenged to a fight by The Protagonist after Killbane's opponents are eliminated 2014 January 5th * Murderbrawl XXXI occurs and Killbane get's demasked by The Protagonist. January 7th-8th * Kia and a group of STAG soldiers plot a scheme to frame the Saints as terrorists and sets up bombs on Magarac Island. Soldiers also starts to kidnap some Saints and Burt Reynolds January 9th * STAG and the Luchadores got to war, resulting in the Saints joining in. * During the fight, Shaundi and Viola DeWynter are ambushed and captured. * The Protagonist find out that Killbane is escaping, but Shaundi, Viola and Burt Reynolds will be killed if he goes after Killbane. * The Protagonist removes the bombs, killed Kia and saved Shaundi, Viola and Burt. * The Luchadores are defeated and escapes Killbane. * STAG is forced out of Steelport, disgraced and tired from their fight with the Saints and the Syndicate. January 18th * Cyrus Temple was put under review after what happened in Steelport, with officials questioning Cyrus's leadership and motives. Januray 20th * Kia's scheme was uncovered and branded a terrorist, resulting in an investigation in STAG's operations and soldiers. * Cyrus Temple was questioned about Kia's internal affairs and actions as well as his own. February 5th-22nd * Genkibowl VII takes place. Feburary 25th * Matt Miller joins MI6 and receives amnesty, and teams up with Asha Odekar. March 10th * Cyrus Temple dishonorably-discharged for misconduct, property damage, unnecessary loss of life and kidnapping. March 18th * Gangstas in Space beings filming. April 22nd * Cyrus Temple joins a terrorist group and is branded a traitor and terrorist by the United States Government after official discovers a batch of weapons were stolen, as Cyrus was the only (former) high ranking official that could access such weapons. May 31st * Saints Row: The Third ends: The Protagonist, Kinzie Kensington (although only heard), Shaundi and Pierce Washington take part in filming for Gangstas in Space. June 4th * MI6 and the FBI gains intelligence that Cyrus Temple is plotting against the United States Government. June 10th * Cyrus Temple is discovered to be preparing to launch a nuclear warhead on America, prompting emergency action. June 12th * The Saints are requested by the United States Government and MI6 to help assassinate Cyrus Temple before he can attack America. June 14th * Saints Row IV begins: The Protagonist, Pierce Washington, Shaundi and Kinzie Kensington team up with Asha Odekar and Matt Miller to assassinate former STAG Commander Cyrus Temple and stop him launching a nuclear warhead. * Cyrus Temple is killed and the warhead is disabled by The Protagonist, who lands in the Oval Office. October 29th * Current President's term set to end on the 4th January as a vote of no-confidence. November 1st * The Protagonist goes to run for presidential elections. November 15th * The Protagonist brings in Benjamin King to help win the elections. 2015 January 4th * The Protagonist wins the presidential elections, and is soon sworn in as President, and elects his cabinet members. =Timeline 1= 2019 July 16th 15:43 * Zinyak attacks Earth and abducts The Protagonist and the cabinet, as well as hundreds of thousands of people around the globe. July 17th * The so-called last day of Earth before Zinyak destroys it, unknown to the Saints initially that Earth was not destroyed. Sometime after * The Saints are rescued. * Saints Row IV ends: Zinyak is killed. * The Saints discover Earth was not destroyed. * The Saints discover that they can modify the time machine to turn back time permanently. =Timeline 2= 2015 January 10th 12:00 * The Saints return to this date after using the time machine to rewind time, taking with them some Zin technology (most notably infantry weapons) and Johnny Gat. * Zinyak discovers Gat missing but is still unaware of what the Saints have done. January 15th * The Protagonist finally get's approval for Kinzie Kensington's planetary defense system to be built to make sure Zinyak cannot win. March * The Saints approve for Ultor to research and develop Zin technology, as well as reverse-engineer and produce Zin weapons, founding the Saints/Ultor Zin Technology Center. July 4th * The planetary defense system was complete. August 1st * Zinyak discovers Johnny Gat was back on Earth and prepares to attack. August 2nd * The planetary defense system successful cripples the Zin Empire and kills most of their forces. * The cabinet and secret service manages to save the White House. * The Protagonist uses the Stolen Power Armour to kill Zinyak. * The Zin bow down to The Protagonist after their leader was killed. August 3rd * Surviving Zin are sent home by their new leader (The Protagonist) and the Zin agree to end all military action and declare a permanent truce. * Global celebration was made to honor The Protagonist and his cabinet for saving the Earth against the Zin and building a peace treaty. * Zin technology given to the Saints/Ultor Zin Technology Center. August 12th 13:50 * The Protagonist shocks America when he declares that he's steeping down as President and most of the cabinet is leaving as well. August 13th * Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet begins: The Protagonist and the Saints leave the White House. * The Protagonist and the Saints head back to Stilwater and then Steelport, but finds that the Saints were badly crippled and needed to be re-orginised. * The Morningstar attacks the Saints at their HQ in Steelport but fails. Mid August * The Saints goes looking around for Morningstar base of operations and clearing them out. * Shaundi goes looking for a sexually orientated job. * The Saints get recalled back to the HQ when The Protagonist get's injured after getting run over. August 18th * Shaundi get's given a bottle of wine and get's back to her apartment and drinks the tainted drink, passing out shaking in bed feeling sick. August 19th 5:24 * Shaundi wakes up early, although she finds herself feeling abnormally perky and excited but confused and feels like she changing, and results in her going out for a walk. August 19th 5:57 * A bunch of thugs assault Shaundi who try to sexual exploit her, but the thugs end up getting unconventionally killed and makes the Saint lieutenant flee the scene confused and shocked. August 19th 6:13 * After getting back to her apartment, Shaundi starts to feel herself getting heated and aroused, and then is called in by The Protagonist to go help Johnny Gat and Pierce help deal with a Morningstar gathering. August 19th Around 11:00 * Johnny Gat, Shaundi and Pierce goes to attack a Morningstar meeting in Stilwater, but Shaundi races ahead and kills the surprised group by herself. August 19th 22:10 * Shaundi heads to a brothel after her aroused feelings got worse and goes to look to alleviate them. She ends up finding her sexual talents have improved overnight and finds out afterwards that she has access to Super Powers. August 20th * Shaundi visits a doctor for emergency testing to see what has happened to her. * The Sinister Mafia makes their presence known when they attack the Saints. * The Sinister Mafia tries to capture Kinzie at her warehouse but fails after the Saints repelled the attack. * Pierce was sent back to Stilwater to deal with the press but finds the Sinister Mafia and Morningstar had established their presence in the city. August 20th-26th * The Saints begins attacking the Morningstar and Sinister Mafia. August 27th * Shaundi finds out that she was genetically altered and had evolved, confirming her Super Powered nature was unnatural and that she was also sexually evolved. * Shaundi returned to her ex's-apartment in a fit of rage and breaks down. August 28th * Johnny Gat goes to the Ex-Luchador tower and the Sinister Mafia ambushes him, leading to the Saints to go and rescue him. * The Ex-Luchador tower was badly and suffered structural damage, and Shaundi managed to get Johnny out of the tower. Category:Games Category:Original Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Timeline